


Whiskey Lullaby

by Fyncival



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adultery, Character Death, F/M, aka cheating, because of the song ya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6309217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyncival/pseuds/Fyncival
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war has finally been resolved and Private Jones was especially excited to return after so many years. He wondered if his girlfriend would be any different; would she still be blonde and have her glasses or would she have gone back into a punk or even a goth phase and completely changed her appearance? Oh, is he in for a surprise...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskey Lullaby

Alfred Jones was finally coming home. He was practically vibrating in his seat from the excitement of seeing his girlfriend again after being away for so long. The bus dropped him off at the small house, and he ran up to the door. He slowed down as he walked in, surprised by the silence.

 

 

**_La-la-la-la-la-la-la_ **

**_La-la-la-la-la-la-la_ **

 

 

Alfred looked around, dropping his bag on the old couch in the living room. A sound broke the silence, directing him towards the second floor. Slowly, he went up, the sounds getting louder. Finally, he arrived at their bedroom with the door cracked open. Peeking in, he saw two figures under the covers, obviously doing something.

 

That’s when Alfred recognized them, and he slammed the door closed. He went back down the stairs, grabbed his bag, and was out the door before either of the people in the bedroom knew what had happened.

 

“I’m sure it was nozing, _ma chérie._ ” Francis Bonnefoy said, looking down at the woman below him.

 

“No, that was Alfred. He’s the only one with that kind of strength.” Alice Kirkland retorted, tears forming in her eyes. She turned into a mess, crying in Francis’ arms.

 

Alfred stalked even further from the house, feeling betrayed.

 

 

**_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette_ **

**_She broke his heart, he spent his whole life tryin' to forget_ **

 

 

Alfred spent the next few years trying to drink his pain away with his two best friends, Matthias Kohler and Gilbert Beilschmidt.

 

 

**_We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time_ **

**_But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind_ **

**_Until the night_ **

 

 

One night, Alfred was in his little apartment, drinking again. The floor was littered with empty beer bottles, and there were several full ones next to him. He quickly finished them, enjoying the numb feeling. He grabbed a note that he had written weeks ago as he walked to his bed. He flumped down, his face buried in the pillow, clutching the note in his hand. He fell into the darkness and never came back to the light.

 

 

**_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger_ **

**_And finally drank away her memory_ **

**_Life is short but this time it was bigger_ **

**_Than the strength he had to get up off his knees_ **

 

 

The next day, Matthias and Gilbert made their way to Alfred’s apartment. Once there, they walked in through the unlocked door and called for their friend. When he didn’t immediately respond, the two started looking for him.

 

Gilbert found him in his bedroom, and Matthias checked his pulse. An ambulance was called, and they arranged a funeral for him.

 

 

**_We found him with his face down in the pillow_ **

**_With a note that said "I'll love her 'til I die"_ **

 

 

Gilbert and Matthias were the ones to put the casket into the grave. It was right next to Alfred’s favorite willow tree, marked with a small wooden sign. No one noticed the woman watching from a distance, a tear trailing down her face.

 

 

**_And when we buried him beneath the willow_ **

**_The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_ **

 

**_La-la-la-la-la-la-la_ **

**_La-la-la-la-la-la-la_ **

 

**_La-la-la-la-la-la-la_ **

**_La-la-la-la-la-la-la_ **

 

**_The rumors flew, but nobody knew how much she blamed herself_ **

**_For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath_ **

**_She finally drank her pain away a little at a time_ **

 

 

After Alfred found her with Francis, Alice followed him, guilt eating at her. She drank to get rid of the pain.

 

 

**_But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind_ **

**_Until the night_ **

 

 

It was only a few days after Alfred died that Alice went all out with the whiskey. She drank until she couldn’t see straight or stand up without falling over. She stumbled to her room, grabbing a picture of Alfred on her way. She lay in the bed, clinging to the picture as she buried her face in the pillow. Finally, she fell into the darkness, never to return.

 

 

**_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger_ **

**_And finally drank away his memory_ **

**_Life is short but this time it was bigger_ **

**_Than the strength she had to get up off her knees_ **

 

 

The next day, Alice’s best friends, Feliciana Vargas and Sakura Honda, arrived at her house, worried for her. They searched the entire house until coming to her bedroom and finding her on the bed.

 

 

**_We found her with her face down in the pillow_ **

**_Clinging to his picture for dear life_ **

 

 

Feliciana and Sakura arranged for a funeral, and Feliciana’s boyfriend and Gilbert’s little brother, Ludwig, along with her brother, Lovino, put the casket in the grave right next to Alfred.

 

 

**_We laid her next to him beneath the willow_ **

**_While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_ **

 

 

The spectators left, not looking back.

 

 

**_La-la-la-la-la-la-la_ **

**_La-la-la-la-la-la-la_ **

 

 

A hazy image of Alfred appeared from behind the tree, looking down at Alice’s grave.

 

 

**_La-la-la-la-la-la-la_ **

**_La-la-la-la-la-la-la_ **

 

 

Alice soon fazed into view, looking at him.

 

 

**_La-la-la-la-la-la-la_ **

**_La-la-la-la-la-la-la_ **

 

 

The two embraced each other tightly, not letting go even as they faded to nothing.

 

 

**_La-la-la-la-la-la-la_ **

**_La-la-la-la-la-la-la_ **


End file.
